


Finally

by mysterioustrumpet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I ALSO ALMOST STARTED CRYING WHILE WRITING THIS FLDSKFJLSDJ, Lance's POV, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha laughing my fUcking ass off, i actually got nervous while writing this dfjlsk, i just /clenches fist/ love klance sO MUCH, klance, lance and keith's first meeting at an airport, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterioustrumpet/pseuds/mysterioustrumpet
Summary: Lance and Keith are in a long-distance relationship, and they're meeting each other in person for the first time. My contribution to Ambi's "Klance Forever Autumn Special"!For Samurai <3
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> liek dis if u cry evertim :')))))

Lance lifted his arm to check his watch before scolding himself and letting his arm rest at his side. He knew what time it was. He knew from the last ten times he’d glanced at the time within the last five minutes. Looking at his watch wouldn’t make the minutes go by faster.

He was nervous. Was that normal? Butterflies flailed in his stomach like a tornado, his throat was dry no matter how much water he drank, and his heart threatened to burst from his chest. He shouldn’t be this nervous. But he was. Lance had never met his boyfriend in person before. Three years of a long distance relationship, and Lance was scared out of his mind.

The TV next to the boarding gate updated, and Lance’s attention snapped to it. He scanned the list for the name of Keith’s flight. There! The butterflies in Lance’s stomach grew more frantic, and Lance swallowed. It was  _ definitely _ normal to be this nervous, right?

People started walking out of the gate, with every tall, black-haired person practically sending Lance into cardiac arrest. His hands shook as he took out his phone to check the picture of his boyfriend, even though that was all he’d been staring at for the past few days. What would his boyfriend say when they saw each other? Would he be happy? Would he think Lance looked different? Of course they’d Facetimed before, but maybe the cameras made Lance look better than he did in person, or something. Before Lance put his phone back in his pants, the rumble of it showed off the newest message to arrive.

_ Just landed, i’m so excited to see u i think i might have a heart attack _

Through his nervousness, Lance couldn’t help but laugh. He knew he didn’t need to be this nervous. He  _ knew _ this person. They’d talked for countless hours over the past few years, and Lance would trust him with his life. The connection Lance felt with him was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, and Lance knew everything would be okay. Of course, his head knew that, but his body still had some catching up to do.

Lance put his phone away and glanced up just in time to see a familiar-looking mullet exiting the gate. Time seemed to halt for just a second as Lance recognized its owner. He couldn’t stop himself from propelling forward, calling out his boyfriend’s name, and feeling the overwhelming rush of happiness at the expression of joy on his boyfriend’s face.

“Lance!” Keith cried. 

Keith barely had enough time to drop his bags before Lance tackled him in a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around his partner and squeezing until he could feel their heartbeats against each other. Keith’s heart was like a jack hammer in his chest as he hugged back, or was that Lance’s? Lance didn’t know, and he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Keith was  _ here _ , in his arms, in his state, and they would be spending the next month together uninterrupted. The reality of Keith’s arrival swelled in Lance’s chest, rising up to his throat and making his chin tremble.

Lance pulled back just as his vision started to blur, and Keith’s face grew concerned. “Lance? You’re crying.”

Lance wiped away his tears with the back of his hand before letting out a watery chuckle. “I could say the same thing for you, Mullet.” He reached forward and gently brushed at Keith’s eyes, which were already brimming with tears. 

Keith choked out a laugh as well before pulling Lance into another embrace. “Let’s go home, Lance.”

“Yeah. Home.”

Keith was here. He was  _ finally _ here.


End file.
